In Icy Depths and In Frozen Water/Transcript
Chapter 1 In the party ball... Jonathan (whispering): Remember, why we are here. It is a mission, a secret one. So do some idle gossip to fit in. Jonathan (in a normal voice): What a fun party this is! It sure is a break from the continuous murders that we have to solve as private investigators! After the party... Jonathan: We literally found out nothing. NOTHING! Total Waste of Time. Jonathan: Wait, what is that commotion near the lake? It seems extremely crowded. Near the lake... Alder (pointing at Jonathan and the player): There you are! You are private investigators ,right? Jonathan: Yes, sir! Alder: So check this murder of poor Elsa! Jonathan (shocked): Elsa, like in Elsa Stanfordottir, the famous witch. Let's check this Investigate Manor Lake Jonathan: So, the victim is Elsa Stanfordottir, the famous ice witch. Jonathan: Great eye, picking that glove and that wand. Let's get back to the stations to check these! Interrogate Alder about the murder. Alder: O, my god! What a bad murder! Poor Elsa, she didn't deserve to go down like that! Jonathan: Can you tell us where was Elsa during the party? Alder: I don't know much, but I wish you the best during the investigation. Jonathan: Ok, that was totally useless. Alder really knew nothing. Examine Ice Wand. Jonathan: This seems it is the property of one Ice Witch Coven. Jonathan: And it is in Reykjavik! What Luck! Let's check it there. Investigate Ice Coven Jonathan: Okay, so this coven member list has the victim's name, so they must be useful. Jonathan: And, if you think that torn paper is useful, I am not arguing with you! Examine Coven Member List Jonathan: Holy Crap! It is a list of members for the coven. Jonathan: And it reveals that the coven head is one Bella Zoega! Let's talk to her. Inform Bella about her coven member's death Bella: Children Of Ice, what is it you seek from me to interrupt my holy seance. Jonathan: Actually, we have found out that one of your holy disciplines, one by the name of Elsa Stanfordottir has been slayed at the Moonlight Manor! Bella: What Unfortunate News! Elsa was one of the most promising witches and she was also preparing to ascend to the role of the head in a few years. Bella: I wish Goddess Ice helps you in your journey to the truth. Examine Victim's Party Invitation Jonathan: This torn paper was actually the victim's party invitation. Most of it has been faded by the ice though. Jonathan: Think you can repair it? I wouldn't stop you. Examine Faded Invitation Jonathan: So, Alder was hosting the party, but the manor owner who invited Elsa was one Skuggi Magnusdottir? Jonathan: I agree, we need to talk to her. Talk To Skuggi about the party at her manor Skuggi: Hey, I saw you two at the party. Jonathan: Funny, because we didn't see you. But we are not for pleasant gossip but for the murder of Elsa Stanfordottir. Skuggi: I can't say anything apart from good luck, so I wish you good luck! Examine Glove Jonathan (disgusted): Ew! What is that strange smell from the blue crumbs? Just send to Fiona already. Analyse Blue Crumbs Fiona: Welcome and Senior Detective Jonathan to my humble abode. Jonathan: We accept graciously. Now, just tell us what was that blue crumb like thing on the victim's glove. Fiona: It was fermented shark. And also as the victim would not have thrown the glove into the frozen lake, it is her killer who deposited the fermented shark! Jonathan: Atleast sharks can swim, but our killer can't from us. Analyse Victim's Body Afiabola: What do you call security of a Samusung Store? Jonathan: We don't have time. Just tell us the answer! Afiabola: The Guardians Of The Galaxy! For the victim, I found ice clay on her. Jonathan: Ice Clay?! What the heck is that? Afiabola: It is a version of molding clay and used for ice magic sculpting. So I can confidently conclude that the killer practices the art! Back at the station... Jonathan: So, the victim is Elsa Stanfordottir and we have got three suspects. Jonathan: Alder and Skuggi seem to be innocent, while Bella is just talking about the ice goddess. Jonathan: I think tha- Adrian: There is fire in the ball where the victim was. Go there immediately to find evidence and the arsonist! Jonathan: What?! There is fire in the ball?!